


Light

by Morethancupcake



Series: Simple and kind [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: "The Tony who's still smiling when they enter their hotel room after getting caught in the pouring rain isn't the one Bruce shares a life with."Bruce finally gets the holidays he wanted with his husband.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Science bro week 2017 !! Woot woot !
> 
> The prompt was : Light
> 
> No beta, very little editing. English isn't my first language, sorry for all the typos, all the mistakes.

Hanoi is not what he expected.

In the taxi to the hotel, Bruce studies the landscape, the fields, the buildings. It's nothing like India, it's not the same heat, the same smells hitting him. He feels small, and unsure.

Tony is smiling, chatting with the cab driver and asking about food, about his family, his children he can see on the picture tapped on the dashboard.

It's easy, in a way, to follow his lead. He's used to travel, sure, but Tony is used to people working for him, tending to his needs. He smiles, and he charms, and the people in the hotel lobby are delighted by this American man, cheerful after a long trip, telling them not to bother, telling them he can wait, it's no harm really.

It's a palace, because no matter what, Tony is still Tony, and Bruce can't picture him in a hostel, sharing a bathroom with cockroaches.

 

The first night, they start a conversation with a woman sitting on a pink plastic bench, and they end up on a small table next to her, inhaling bowls of fuming phò. People watch them, but again, it's difficult not to. They're sweaty, and silent, both watching everything around them.

“This is the best phò I ever had in my life.” Tony smiles and sips at the broth slowly. “It's the first night, and this trip is already worth it.”

“It is.” Bruce smiles. Tony shaved his beard, to keep things simple, and he looks young, carefree. Bruce notices small things, the way he holds his chopsticks, the way his hair curls a little where it's damp, the sweat running down his chest, tiny droplets he can spy with the first two buttons open.

“Is that the shirt Steve bought you ?” 

“Yes, it is.”

They don't hold hands, mostly because they don't know if it would be too welcome. They walk back to their hotel, sharing the silence.

 

Their guide for the day is a friend of Phil, from college. Bruce notices right away, the way he looks at Tony, the way he flirts, keeping it light enough not to be too noticeable.

Bruce is a jealous man, he knows he is.

He doesn't say anything, and smiles at the banter, at the jokes thrown around. The food is amazing, the city beautiful. 

Still, something is bothering him, something brought to light by this man tracing a line on Tony's arm, pretending just to get his attention.

 

The pool is a work of art, it's imposing and impossible to resist. It's also blissfully empty.

“We need to enjoy it while everyone is drinking and partying.” Tony goes to the stairs, and looks his fill.

There was a time, Bruce know, he would just be focused on him. He remembers the old days, being the center of Tony's universe. The brown eyes, still unsure and scared of getting hurt, but so eager to drink him in.

Tony is different, they both have changed. It's the operation, maybe, but it's also the divorce, and the affair.

This Tony isn't the man he used to be, but in a way, neither is Bruce.

They swim for a while, smiling at each other from time to time.s, mostly focusing on the stars above them.

“What are you thinking about, so serious ?” Tony splashes him a little, a soft smile on his lips. 

“I think I want to get coffee outside, tomorrow. Try that egg thing you love so much.”

 

Tony gets a few messages, from their guide. He knows, because he knows his husband, and he knows something is up.

Tony goes to have a bath, and Bruce checks the messages, disgusted at himself.

 

Tony falls in love with Hanoi, and Bruce watches, helpless. Tony smiles at him, happy. They drink beer watching people pass in front of them. They discover small places where they hide when the need for AC becomes too strong, the sun unforgiving.

Bruce doesn't know the man in front of him. He discovers a Tony he never met, curious, wild. Tony drags them to delicious little restaurants where they eat delicious dishes he can't pronounce, Tony manages to talk to people, to navigate them from one place to the other. They walk together, in small streets filled with too much people and too many lights, and Bruce wishes he could grab his hand.

The Tony who's still smiling when they enter their hotel room after getting caught in the pouring rain isn't the one Bruce shares a life with.

The light coming from the huge window reflects on Tony's skin, his eyes.

Bruce knows he's falling madly in love with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you liked it ! If so, please leave me kudos and a comment ? It makes my day :)
> 
> You can find this story (and me) on Tumblr :
> 
>  http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/162820781689/light
> 
> Please remember to drink regularly and to get a snack every once in a while. Happy summer !


End file.
